In recent years, the areal density in hard disk drives has been increasing remarkably. Recently, the areal density in hard disk drives has reached 160 to 200 GB/platter in particular, and is about to increase further. Accordingly, thin-film magnetic heads have been required to improve their performances.
In terms of recording schemes, thin-film magnetic heads can roughly be divided into those for longitudinal recording in which information is recorded in a (longitudinal) direction of a recording surface of a hard disk (recording medium) and those for perpendicular recording in which data is recorded while the direction of recording magnetization formed in the hard disk is perpendicular to the recording surface. As compared with the thin-film magnetic heads for longitudinal recording, the thin-film magnetic heads for perpendicular recording have been considered more hopeful, since they can realize a much higher recording density while their recorded hard disks are less susceptible to thermal fluctuations.
Conventional thin-film magnetic heads for perpendicular recording are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,504,675, U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,546, U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,493, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-94997.
Meanwhile, when thin-film magnetic heads for perpendicular recording record data onto areas in inner and outer peripheries of a hard disk, a magnetic pole end part disposed on the side of a medium-opposing surface (also referred to as air bearing surface, ABS) opposing the recording medium (hard disk) yields a certain skew angle with respect to a data recording track. In perpendicular magnetic recording heads (hereinafter also referred to as “PMR”) having a high writing capability, the skew angle has caused a problem of so-called side fringe in which unnecessary data are recorded between adjacent tracks. The side fringe adversely affects the detection of servo signals and the S/N ratio of reproduced waveforms. Therefore, in conventional PMRs, the magnetic pole end part on the ABS side in the main magnetic pole layer has a bevel form gradually narrowing in width toward one direction (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2003-242067 and 2003-203311 in this regard).